Falling For Who?
by SilentNoise62197
Summary: Megan Roma and Sirius Black's paths cross during their seventh year at Hogwarts. They've never spoken to each other before, yet they feel so comfortable around each other. Suddenly people start to question whether this new friendship between Megan and Sirius is really just a friendship. Will all these questions lead to a romance? Or their friendship's demise?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ This is simply a story about Sirius Black and my OC, Megan Roma. I'd like to let everyone know that I am growing as a writer, and that I am nowhere near perfect. Please, I'd like your reviews to help me grow, even if you don't like this story at all. Just remember there is a difference between constructive criticism, and just insulting something_.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I would like to. Although I do own my OC.**

Chapter 1: 

I smiled brightly as I walked on to the Quidditch Pitch followed by my teammates. It was our first game, we'd be going against Gryffindor, and I expected a win. Our previous season hadn't gone well, but I didn't want that to impact how we played that year. I knew we had improved, and I knew we could win.

As I stood there about to mount my broom I felt someone grab my hand, and I knew exactly who it was. My boyfriend, Dominic Layton, he was also our keeper. "Good luck kiss?" He said before I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I examined the Gryffindor team, they had a new seeker, but I was expecting that because their seeker from the year before graduated. For the rest of team, it looked relatively the same. I thought they may have gotten a new beater. For my team we had gotten a new chaser, seeker, and we replaced both of our beaters. I think some of our players had been discouraged because of all the losses we suffered in my sixth year.

Before I knew it the game started and even though my mind wasn't all the way there yet, my body knew exactly what to do. Soon enough my brain was in the zone, and I could play about ten times better. Next thing I knew we were up 140-110. It looked like we were going to win, and I let my guard down for a split second. But that split second was still long enough for me to get knocked off my broom by a Bludger.

As I fell I felt really helpless. I knew I could've used my wand to save myself, and I knew the spell to do it, but my body just wouldn't move. I had never been conscious as I fell off a broom, so I really didn't know what to expect about it. The last thing I remembered was hitting something hard, but it didn't feel like ground.

When I woke up I saw my team surrounding me, but I also saw the Gryffindor team surrounding another bed. This made me kind of confused because typically we didn't get more than one injury per game. Dominic was sitting right by my bed with his hand placed on mine. Impulsively, I took my hand and ran it through his hair, something he didn't absolutely love, but I always did it anyways.

After a few moments of quiet I finally spoke up and asked, "So what exactly happened? Oh and we won right?" I was very curious about both, I was probably more curious about who won because it didn't really matter to me what happened as long as I could play in the next game, and that we won.

"Well you were hit by a Bludger," Derrick Wale, one of our beaters, started, "and then the impact of the Bludger was so strong that it knocked you into Sirius, and then you kind of fell, and now you're here."

I nodded, "Okay, so did we win?"

Dominic laughed at me, for a reason unknown to me, "Yes, Meg, we won. Joshua caught the snitch about a half an hour after you were taken here. How could we not win with how hard you've been making us practice?"

That made me smile, extremely proud of my teammates, I was going to congratulate them but before I could say anything Madame Pomfrey came in and pushed her way through both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff crowds, and she began speaking to both me and Sirius, who I could now see in the other bed. I noticed that Sirius had his left arm in a splint before Madame Pomfrey started talking, "Now that you're both awake, I'll let you know that luckily both of you only made it out with minor injuries. Miss Roma, you have a broken hand and quite the bruise over you ribs, but nothing life threatening. Mr. Black all you have is a broken arm. Both of you will be real

I nodded my head, but inside I didn't really care about what was wrong with me. "I'll be able to play in the next Quidditch game though, right?"

"Technically, it is not under my control when you are allowed to play Quidditch again. It will be up to your head of house to decide that." She nodded at both of us and went on, "Now if neither of you need immediate attention I have a few things that I must take care of. I recommend that both of you get some rest, and that means everyone else must leave."

I could tell by the look on his face that Dominic didn't want to leave, "Go on, I'll be fine."

He kissed me on the forehead and said, "I'll be here first thing in the morning. Feel better." Before he left I was going to tell him how unnecessary that him being there first thing in the morning really was. I often felt like he babied me to much.

I had never really spoken to Sirius. I knew him and his friends were known as the Marauders, but I never really spoke to any of them personally. Except during my third year I was partnered with James Potter in potions class, but that was the only time I had any kind of contact with them. Well not including Quidditch, obviously.

I looked over at Sirius, and sat up and bit. I felt bad, like it was all my fault. If I had been paying attention I wouldn't have been hit by the Bludger, and Sirius wouldn't have been hit by me. Once he looked back at me, my brain kind of made me blurt out, "I'm sorry I hit you. I swear I didn't mean to." I'm sure I sounded like a loser, it's not like I could've aimed as I fell, but I knew that if I didn't get it out I would've felt bad .

He chuckled and said, "You're sorry? Why? I wasn't the one who took a Bludger to the gut. All I got hit with was what? A ninety-five pound girl? Honestly, the fall is what really got me, not you hitting me."

"One hundred and twenty-three pounds actually, and if I hadn't hit you, you wouldn't have fallen, now would you?"

"I don't know," he started with a shrug of his shoulders, "I could've. Maybe if you didn't get hit with that Bludger, I would've, and knocked you off your broom. A million things could've happened to knock me off my broom, so don't feel bad."

I smiled, "Thanks, but I still can't help but feel bad."

"Just think of it this way, you've heard of an eye for an eye. This was just a chaser for a chaser. No big deal. Or think about it this way, if you keep on feeling bad, you're gonna make our beater that hit you feel bad, and if he feels bad you're just gonna feel even worse for making him feel bad, and if you feel even worse your boy toy is going to feel bad, and eventually the whole entire school is just going to feel bad, and it will be your fault, just for feeling bad about knocking me off my broom."

I was a bit surprised by how kind Sirius was being to me. I wasn't one to listen to gossip, but sometimes I just couldn't help it, and the things I heard about Sirius Black did not reflect the way he was acting towards me.

"Okay," I laughed, "I'm feeling better about it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've realized you're a pest. And did you call Dominic my 'boy toy'?" Hearing him say that Dominic was my boy toy was probably the most amusing part of his rant. Mostly, because I had been dating Dominic for over three years and no one had ever referred to him as my boy toy.

He cracked a smile and said, "Excuse me, I meant your lover."

Again, I laughed, "Not getting any better."

"What exactly should he be called then?"

"Certainly, you'd never think to call him my boyfriend, right?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, calling him your lover makes it sounds so much more interesting, plus it makes you blush."

Thoughtlessly, I covered my face up with my good hand and muttered, "Does not." I was sure that it did thought, and him pointing out me blushing only made me blush more. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed, "Maybe it does, so what?"

He shrugged, "So what's the story behind you and Layton? Sometimes it seems like you don't even want him to be your boyfriend. "

I sighed heavily, "It's a long story." I purposely emphasized 'long.'

"I have time; I think I'll be here for a while. Considering I can't leave until morning." He actually sounded interested. I had absolutely no clue why he was interested, but it did seem like he was.

"Alright then, where do I begin?" I swallowed, knowing that no matter how I put what I was about to say, it was not going to sound normal. "Well, my parents knew his parents from when they went to Hogwarts. So like forever. My mom and his mom planned their pregnancies, so that they'd have their babies at the same time. When my mom got pregnant with my brother unexpectedly, Dominic's mom wanted to get pregnant as quick as possible, but didn't. When Dominic's mom found out she was pregnant with him, my brother was almost two and my mom decided it was time to have another child." I quickly glanced at him to make sure he was still paying attention, which surprisingly he was. "Consequently, it feels as if I've known Dominic since _before_ I was born. I don't even think that's possible, but that is how it feels. Throughout our whole entire childhood play dates with each other were being set up for us."

Sirius interrupted me with a question, "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many play dates?"

"I didn't keep count."

"Estimate."

"Let me think. We probably had over one hundred a year from when were born to when we were six. You do the math."

"You're exaggerating," he insisted.

I shook my head, "I wish I was exaggerating." The truth was that if anything I had been laying it on thin.

It was obvious he still didn't believe me, but he motioned for me to go on with my story anyways.

"Anyways, about when I was seven to eight my brother asked me if Dominic was my boyfriend without me knowing the full meaning of the term. Of course I said yes because I figured he was just referring to him being a boy and a friend of mine. So for the longest time my brother always teased me about having a boyfriend for a reason that I didn't understand. Eventually, my brother teased Dominic and I and told Dominic about me being his boyfriend." Again I paused to make sure Sirius was still paying attention. "Apparently Dominic knew what boyfriend meant because he told me that since he was my boyfriend that we had to get married. At the age of eight I had no intention of getting married so I told him I'd marry him when we were older. Eventually, we pinkie promised on it, and since then my parents have called Dominic their son-in-law and his parents have called me their daughter-in-law. His mom even once told me to call her mom, but I was not comfortable enough to do that."

"Can I ask a quick question?"

"Of course."

"Do you even like Dominic?" I truthfully had no idea why Sirius was so interested in my personal life all of a sudden. We had never spoken before then, and I wasn't exactly expecting us to suddenly become best friends once we were out of the infirmary. Sirius Black was seriously confusing.

It wasn't the question I was guessing he would ask. I didn't know what he was going to ask, I just didn't think it was going to be that. I held up my pointer finger and said, "I'm getting to that. So if I may continue with my story?" He nodded. "Once we started at Hogwarts everyone, or at least everyone form Hufflepuff anticipated the day when we would become a couple. He asked me a few times to become his girlfriend, and I always said no due to the fact that I didn't feel like I was ready for a boyfriend. The truth was that I didn't see Dominic in a romantic way. I saw him as my brother, and sometimes I still do. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have so many people expect you to marry your brother? It's even more uncomfortable to kiss your brother."

"You didn't answer my question," he stated blankly.

I shrugged, "I like my brother, my real brother. But I'd never want to marry him."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to marry my brother either. But I don't understand why you don't just break up with him."

I rested my head on my good hand, "His parents come over for every holiday. Both mine and his parents have been asking what kind of wedding we want since we officially began dating. I'm pretty sure our moms have already started planning the wedding. If I broke up with him do you know how awkward that would make Christmas for me, Dominic, our parents, and even my brother? I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, 'cause there are these days that I swear if we were in a normal relationship, he'd of broken up with me already. But I guess neither of us wants to be the one to mess up this whole thing, so we both just keep on going on with this charade."

After a few moments of silence I began to laugh not extremely loud, but it wasn't very quiet either. Sirius furrowed his brow at me as if trying to figure out something. "What are you laughing at?"

"I can't believe I just told you all of that," I said through my laughter. Once I quieted myself I continued, "I don't even know you, and I just told you something I've told only one other person. I must be a nutter." Although my ribs were hurting terribly, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I felt like the most insane person in the world.

Sirius joined in my laughter quickly, "You're no nutter. You know who's really a nutter, my mother's a nutter."

"Why is your mother a nutter?" I asked trying to turn down my amusement level.

He did the same as he explained, "My mother married her cousin. Nothing like marrying your brother, but still terribly mad. Even worse I think she'd rather me marry my cousin than marry a half-blood or a muggleborn. Her pureblood mania is outrageous. You know she disowned me a while back. I couldn't take her or my family anymore. They already looked at me as if I was a disgrace to the Black family. Thought I may as well give them what they want, so I moved in with James."

I snorted, "I can't stand those who judge other based solely on what their blood status is. It's completey arrogant. It's like hating someone because their name starts with the letter R. Or like ignoring someone because they have brown eyes. It's completely impolite and pointless."

"You and mother would get along swimmingly," Sirius joked.

I chuckled, "Yes, please let her know that I'd just love to have tea with her sometime. So I can tell her what a right foul git she is."

"You just called my mother a right foul git; I think we can get a long Roma," he paused for a split second and then he started snickering randomly.

"What now?"

In between laughs he said, "I'm trying to picture you having tea with my mother, it's not going well."

I swear by the way we were acting you'd think we had been slipped a whole lot of firewhisky, which to my knowledge we hadn't been. Since it wasn't alcohol that was making us act so strange, I really did wonder what it was. It was the first time he and I had ever had a discussion, and we were just telling each other these things. These things that people don't typically tell strangers.

I yawned loudly, and realized how late it had gotten all of a sudden. After one last laugh I said, "Not that this hasn't been fun, but if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

"And what if I do mind?"

"Why would you mind?"

Sirius whined, "Because I'll have nothing to do."

"Well here I'll let you in on a little secret," and at that he seemed extremely interested, but my secret wasn't very interesting, nothing compared to everything I had just told him. "I'm kind of known for talking in my sleep. Maybe that'll keep you amused."

It was amazing how many times I had fallen asleep in the common room, woke up, and someone said to me, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Sirius gave a soft laugh at that, "What kind of things do you say?"

I gave a slight shrug, "People have told me I say random things, that I say things that seem to be going on in my dream, and things that are on my mind, but I've never been awake while it's happening so I really don't know what kind of this I say."

"So while you're sleeping you may reveal some deep dark secret?"

"I don't have that many deep dark secrets, so I really don't think so," I answered while shaking my head.

He looked at me as if I had two heads when he said, "Then I'm not that interested in what you have to say while you sleep."

"Fine then," I snapped trying to sound offended, "but I'm still going to sleep."

"But I'm going to be bored."

"Yeah well, entertain yourself." After he smirked at me I realized just how wrong that sounded. "Not what I meant. Just go to bed."

"I'm not tired though," he argued.

"Go for a walk."

"Sounds like too much work."

"Laziness gets you nowhere."

"Well it's not like I can do much anyways. Can you not see the state that I'm in?" And suddenly, I felt bad again, and Sirius could probably tell by the look on my face. "Listen, Roma, it's not your fault. So if you say that you're sorry, I just might have to," he paused for a second, "prank you, and if you didn't know I'm a top notch prankster."

I laughed at his threat, "I'm so scared. Not. I'm not afraid of your silly pranks, Sirius. And you know you can call me Meg, you don't have to call me Roma."

"Silly pranks?" He asked, sounding offended, "I do not pull 'silly pranks' I pull spectacular pranks, that make people cringe, Roma."

"I'll believe when I see it."

"Oh you're asking for it now, just wait once we get out of the Hospital Wing, you will be my next target for a prank."

I rolled my eyes, "If you say so, but just so you know I'm not going to fall for something stupid. I grew up with an older brother, and he never went easy on me when it came to pranking."

"Understood, but just so you know I wouldn't expect you to fall for something stupid. That's why my prank is going to be brilliant, and you will never see it coming. Never." It was unbelievable how full of himself he sounded.

Madame Pomfrey came back soon after that, and demanded that we get some sleep. I gave no resistance to the idea. Right before I fell asleep a bunch of different thoughts started rushing through my head and I realized that I had never asked anyone the condition of my broom.

End of Chapter 1

_So I really hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story. I'm personally not in love with it, but I hope you are. I'd love to hear what you thought of it whether you hated it or loved it or was somewhere in between. I'm aware that nowhere did it say that Sirius did play Quidditch, but for the sake of this story he was a chaser. Not much happened in this chapter, so sorry about that, but in the chapters to come more will be happening. James was supposed to make an appearance in this chapter, but it never happened. But no worries the rest of the Marauders will surely be in the next chapter which should be coming out in a matter of days._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:__ Well welcome to chapter two. I think this chapter turned out better than chapter one. At least in my opinion it did. Anyways, please once you're done reading this chapter go ahead and leave a review. Good or bad, I just like feedback._

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter is not owned by me because it is owned by none other than J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: 

I woke up in the infirmary, and I could feel someone sitting on the edge of my bed. I opened my eyes to see who it was, and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't Dominic. After that whole extremely strange conversation I had with Sirius, I really didn't want to talk to Dominic yet. Plus, I was happy to see my best friend, Brittany Valentine, sitting there. I smiled at her and said, "Hey, I think I know you."

She returned the smile before slapping my arm friendlily, "How many times do I have to tell you to not get injured before you listen? Every single year I have told you to not get hurt, and what do you do every year? You get hurt. All I ask is why?"

I sat myself up and responded to her question, "I never really mean too. It just somehow happens." I paused before asking, "So where is Dominic? I thought for sure he'd be the one here greeting me when I woke up."

"I talked him out of it. Why are you disappointed that I came instead of Dom?"

I gave out a laugh as I swung my feet over the side of my bed, "Absolutely not, but I'm kind of curious how you managed to talk him out of it. I know you couldn't have lied because you don't lie, so how did you do it?"

"Well I told him that I needed to talk to you about something, which was indeed a lie when I told it, but it's not so much of a lie anymore." She held up a small piece of parchment which was obviously torn off of a larger piece of parchment. I had no clue what it was, but there was an almost illegible scribble on it.

Brittany handed it over when I reached for it without protest. It wasn't what I would call a long note considering all it said was "You're not a bad person for not wanting to marry him, but you should probably tell him the truth before you're standing at the alter- Sirius."

I looked over at her and I didn't know what to say. I did not think that Sirius was going to leave me a note. It took me a while, but I finally said something, but it wasn't on the topic of Sirius Black, which I was sure was what Brittany wanted to talk about. "Can we get out of here?"

She rolled her eyes at me, and nodded. Once we were in the hallway though she let her tongue loose, "Well? Did you and Sirius suddenly become friends last night? Did you actually tell him about you and Dominic, as in the _whole _story? Haven't you heard what people say about Sirius Black? That all he is is a boy with no respect for woman. What were you thinking even talking to him? I understand that he was the only other one in the Hospital Wing, but couldn't you have just sat there in silence? It may have been awkward, but at least you wouldn't have gotten yourself entangled in the mess called Sirius Black. And you know what; you're welcome for talking your boyfriend out of coming. How would he have reacted to seeing that note Sirius left to you? He'd accuse you of cheating on him. Wait, you didn't cheat on him, right? Megan, are you going to answer any of my questions?" Brittany Valentine, a girl who talked so fast half of the time most people had no clue what she was saying. I, on the other hand, had been too good of friends with her for too long to not understand her; still there were those days when I wished I couldn't understand her.

I didn't say anything for a minute or two just to make sure I answered her questions in the right order, "Well, I don't know if me and Sirius are friends or not, we might be. Yes I did. Yes I have. I try not to listen to people who spread gossip. I was thinking that I owed him an apology for knocking him off his broom. I do not do well in silent or awkward settings because they make me feel uncomfortable. And I hardly say that I'm entangled in any mess, considering all I had is one conversation with him. Thank you and Dominic would've had a fit, kind of like you are right now except a little worse. No I did not cheat on Dominic and I'm kind of insulted that you would even ask that. And I believe I just answered all of your questions." Brittany was theatrical while I kept calm throughout our talk. If both of us were screaming at each other we'd of attracted too much attention for me to feel like our conversation was private. And I enjoyed my privacy.

She took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm down, but that was not the case. "Why would you tell him about you and Dominic? You have no idea how that one conversation can change your reputation. People are going to talk. I'm not having a fit; I'm just worried about how you are going to be affected by this. Excuse me for caring about my best friend." She placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking, and her voice became friendlier and less harsh, "And I know that was a stupid thing to ask, but you know me, I can't keep my mouth shut for my life. Once an idea pops into my head it immediately comes out my mouth."

I laughed at how true that was. She was a hyperactive blabbermouth, but I supposed that's how we became friends in the first place. "I don't know why I told him about everything, he asked, and suddenly I became an open book. Who exactly is going to talk? It's not like any one besides Madame Pomfrey was there. And Madame Pomfrey wasn't even there the whole time. You are having a fit, and you have no reason to be worried. I haven't done anything wrong, yet. Oh, and you're excused." I began walking again towards the Hufflepuff common room. All I wanted to do was get changed, and then get something in my stomach.

Brittany quickly caught up with me and said, "Meg, if you're going to the common room, I should warn you. You are going to be bombarded by hugs. Everyone really missed you last night."

"Britt, you're exaggerating as usual. I was gone for less than a day. People aren't going to miss me after less than a day. It's not logical."

"No I swear people really did miss you. You know Daniel Wattkins? The little first year you helped feel better after he humiliated himself during his flying lesson? Daniel Wattkins who's made you his role model?" I nodded. "Well he kept on asking Dominic last night if you were okay, and when you'd be back, I swear he was more worried about than anyone else."

"That makes one person that was worried about me. That's not a whole lot."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself," she said as we approached the entrance to the common room. We stood in front of several stacked barrels and after tapping the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' on the correct barrel, we were allowed into the common room.

Straightaway, I realized that there were a lot more people than there usually was in the common room at that time of day. Ordinarily, most people were already in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast. Still, Brittany did exaggerate about it, there were only about ten to fifteen people there, and not all of them were waiting for me.

I felt a pair of arms around me; I looked up to see Dominic smiling at me. "I was going to get you from the Hospital Wing, but Britt insisted that she did it." He nodded towards Brittany without letting go of me and continued, "Did you talk to her about whatever you needed to talk to her about?" After Brittany nodded he looked back at me, "What exactly was it that she needed to talk about?"

"It's complicated," the truth was I didn't know what to tell him.

He smiled and released me from his hug, "We'll talk about it later. There are other people who missed you."

I received hugs from several different Hufflepuffs, some of whom said things like "I'm so glad you're okay," or "Good job in the game yesterday." But my favorite was without a doubt when Daniel said to me, "It's okay Megan. It's not your fault you fell; I reckon someone probably bewitched that Bludger just so it would hit you. Because otherwise there is no way you would've fallen of your broom."

After most people had filed out of the common room I left Dominic and Brittany, so I could get changed into some casual clothes. After I had done that I went back into the common room to see that Brittany had already left.

Dominic could clearly tell I was curious as to where Brittany went because he answered before I asked, "I told her we'd meet her at the Great Hall."

"Alright," I said with a semi-fake smile on my face. I truly was worried that he was going to ask questions, but part of me knew he wouldn't because that just wasn't who he was. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

Our walk to the Great Hall was filled with friendly conversation, and luckily very few questions. I thought that maybe Brittany had told him something, she was quite a chatterbox. She said herself that she says whatever comes to her mind. Still I had enough trust in her to know that she wouldn't tell him anything.

As we walked into the Great Hall my eyes quickly skimmed the room. For some reason Sirius Black stood out to me. It was most likely the disapproving look he shot at me and Dominic the moment we walked into the room holding hands. Had he really been expecting me to admit my lack of feelings to Dominic the exact moment that I got out of infirmary? Or maybe he had expected Dominic to see that note he left me, and that I would tell him everything. After all Sirius most likely heard Dominic say to me that he would be there to see me first thing in the morning.

We found Brittany at the Hufflepuff table where we joined her and many other Hufflepuffs. Immediately I began stacking food onto a plate. Dominic laughed at me as he slowly placed some food on his plate. "I'm hungry, okay?" I said before I began to stuff my face unattractively.

"So you'll think Professor Sprout will let me play in the next game?" I asked

"Meg, the next game isn't until February; I think you'll be fully healed by then. Plus you know Professor Sprout wants us to win just as much as you do. She's just better at acting like she doesn't mind if we win or lose." Dominic explained.

"Yeah, except winning and losing is like life and death with Meg," Brittany added.

I nodded in agreement, "I dream of being a professional Quidditch player. And to do that I have to be good. And if I win that means I must be good. Therefore I want to win. I want to win fairly because that means I must be great. If I'm great I have an even better chance of becoming a professional Quidditch player."

Dominic smirked at me, "Your logic always manages to amaze me."

"I'm a pretty amazing person," I said proudly.

"That you are," Brittany said while lightly bumping into me.

My hazel-eyed boyfriend gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "I'd love to stay and chat with you two, but I have to go help Elliot with his studying."

I said good-bye, and went back to talking with Brittany. We didn't talk for long before we were interrupted by James Potter.

"Hello James, what brings you to the Hufflepuff table today?" I asked after he had gotten my attention by tapping on my shoulder.

He took a deep breath, "On behalf of the Gryffindor Quidditch team we'd like to apologize," that made me raise an eyebrow at him. It wasn't something that was heard of to formally apologize for something that happened during a Quidditch match. Hufflepuffs were often considered the nicest out of the four houses, and we didn't even apologize when things went wrong. "Honestly, Megan, Sirius told me to come say sorry for what happened. I don't know why though, he wouldn't tell me. Did something happen between the two of you last night?"

By this point James had made himself comfortable at the Hufflepuff table, and was getting some odd looks from both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Last night Sirius and I had a conversation, and that is all that happened," I answered honestly.

"A conversation? That's all? Are you sure you didn't kiss or anything?"

Before I even had a chance to respond Brittany responded for me, "James, if you haven't noticed Meg has a boyfriend who she is perfectly happy with. She wouldn't dare kiss someone else while she is in a relationship with Dominic."

"Right," James said as if he was having an epiphany, "you're dating Layton. I forgot, sorry for bothering you." I thought that was rather strange.

It seemed as if the second James left Sirius took his seat. "Roma, what did he say to you?"

"Absolutely nothing of interest Sirius."

"That depends on what I'm interested in," he argued.

"Okay, so what are you interested in?"

"What James said to you."

Brittany piped up, "Why do you care so much?" The whole 'Hufflepuffs are the nicest people in the world' thing was definitely a misconception. Especially when it came to Brittany, she was nice once you got to know her, but before you got to know her she was so defensive, she was close with her friends and anyone who wasn't a friend was automatically an enemy in her eyes. And it was obvious that she considered Sirius and enemy.

"I wanted to make sure James didn't make me sound like a prat."

"James did not make you sound like a prat," I interrupted whatever snippy comeback Brittany was about to say. "Although that note you left me did make you seem like a prat."

"What note?" He asked sounding almost like he really didn't know what I was talking about. After I gave him a very skeptical look though he suddenly knew exactly what note I was talking about. "I'm sorry," Brittany scoffed at this, but he ignored her, "But I'm not sure if this is the place to explain my reasons. Join me on a walk?"

I looked towards Brittany, knowing that she wouldn't want me to go, especially not with Sirius. I saw that I was correct when Brittany's expression was just pure disapproval. I gave her a look that asked her to play nice. She sighed and motioned with her hand for me to go with him. Just one of our many unspoken conversations.

I turned back to Sirius and answered, "Let's go."

"When I wrote the note I wasn't trying to make myself look like a prat," Sirius said once we were out of the Great Hall where we'd have at least some privacy.

"What exactly where you trying to do then?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I thought that you deserved to date who you want to date. Not date someone because your parents pressured you into it."

"Sirius that' nice, but I think I ought to know someone for at least a week before they start meddling in my relationship. Plus, it's not your place. And just so you know, I have no intention in ending this year still dating Dominic. I'm pretty sure he likes someone else, and I'm okay with that. I believe that he feels the same pressure to stay with me from his parents that I feel from my parents. I plan on ending it with him sometime before Christmas." And again, I couldn't believe the things I was telling him. I didn't know what it was that made me so comfortable around him.

He shot me a toothy smile as he said, "Well that's good news. It wouldn't be fair to you…or Layton if you two kept on dating when you didn't like each other in that way."

"So when exactly should I be expecting that prank? I've got to make sure it doesn't interfere with anything."

Sirius laughed and rolled his gray eyes at me. He seemed as if he was going to say something when James Potter followed by Peter Pettigrew came running down the corridors yelling "Run!" at Sirius. As they came running past us, or should I say though us, one of them knocked me over. I looked towards the way they came from to see what they had been running from. What I saw was a furious looking transfiguration teacher coming towards us.

A look of worry crossed Sirius's face as he looked from Professor McGonagall to me. Quickly he grabbed my hand, pulled me off the floor and began running, still holding my hand. I wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, but it felt somewhat like a kidnapping to me.

"Hurry," Sirius said, looking back to me. I didn't understand what he was so worried about. It wasn't like McGonagall was rushing to catch up with us. But he more experience with getting into trouble than I did, so I trusted he knew what he was talking about, and quickened my pace.

He pulled around one corner, and then another, up some stairs, down some stairs, around more corners until we were standing on what was unfamiliar territory to me. Though it seemed very familiar to Sirius, James and Peter, since they didn't seem to take as much interest to the room as I did.

As I looked around the room we stood in I noticed that Sirius and I were still holding hands. I felt my face flush a bit as I dropped his hand and began to examine the room more closely. Luckily, nobody else seemed to notice my slight embarrassment. It was cluttered with various objects, and looked like the kind of place it was easy to get lost to. That's when I realized I was standing in the Room of Requirement.

I walked back over to the three boys when Peter said, "Why'd you bring her?"

James smiled like he knew something that nobody else in the room knew as he threw his arm around Sirius and said, "Padfoot was just being chivalrous. Wanted to save Megan from a detention with McGonagall."

Sirius didn't disagree with words he did push James's arm away from him, and give James a look that told him to shut up.

"So when did you guys discover this place?" I asked, desperately wanting to get a conversation going.

Sirius shrugged and looked at James for an answer, "It kind of just showed up one day after we pulled a prank, and we wanted to hide."

"I'd have to say that was one of our most brilliant pranks," Peter added.

I raised an eyebrow to seem curious as I found a clear piece of floor to sit down on, "Really? What was it?"

The three boys followed my example, finding their own spots of floor to sit on. James was about to answer when Sirius covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear. He then whispered probably the same thing into Peter's ear.

I sighed dramatically and pouted, "Suddenly I feel out of the loop."

"Nothing personal," Sirius said with a smirk on his face, "we just can't let you know anything about our past pranks until your prank."

"Yeah, you never answered me. When exactly are you planning that?"

"Whenever is good for you," Peter said sarcastically.

We spent anywhere between twenty minutes and an hour in there just making random chit chat when I finally asked, "Can we leave yet?"

"Could've left a while ago," Sirius answered. "Why bored of us already?"

"Yeah," I said while fake yawning, "you guys aren't exciting enough for me. I'm used to living life on the edge."

That made all three boys laugh. Probably since I had never actually gotten into trouble before. "Sorry, next time we'll have to do something more exciting," James laughed as he offered to help me up.

"That sounds better."

Once out of the Room of Requirement I watched as the door slowly disappeared. The boys had already said their good-byes and left by the time the door was all the way gone.

I decided that I should go try and find Dominic or Brittany or someone. I went to the library to look for Dominic since that was where he went to meet up with Elliot Sellers. In the library I found not only Dominic, but also my brunette best friend. They were studying, and having a quiet conversation. It wouldn't have been kind of me to interrupt them, so I didn't.

Brittany was the girl I had thought Dominic wanted to be his girlfriend. And I was pretty sure Brittany liked him back. But I was fine with that, as long as they stayed my friends. Which I had no worries about because neither of them were the type to just stop being friends with someone for a stupid reason. What I did worry about was how Dominic and I would get our parents on board with the thought of him and I not being together forever. At least not in the way they wanted. I worried that his parents wouldn't give Brittany a chance because they already had their hearts set on me being their daughter-in-law. But ultimately I knew that they'd have to live with it.

End of Chapter 2

_So what'd you think? Better than the first chapter? Worse than the first chapter? I really hope you like the story so far. I'm certainly having a good time writing it. I'd really like to know what you think of this story so far. Unfortunately Remus didn't make it into this chapter, and I'm not sure if he'll appear in the next chapter or not, but I promise he will be in this story. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3:

It was weird. Before my unexpected friendship with Sirius I never even noticed him in any of my classes. But all of a sudden there he was, in my charms class, transfiguration, herbology, and he even sat in front of me in history of magic. I did understand why I hadn't realized that he was there before. Well, I did it was because we weren't friends before, but still I found it strange.

One day after history of magic I was walking with Brittany to the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius caught up with us, he was accompanied by his sandy-haired friend, Remus Lupin. Brittany still hadn't taken a liking to Sirius, so once he started walking with us she whispered to me, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall," and started walking at a faster pace.

"Does she hate me or something?" Sirius asked once Brittany wouldn't be able to hear him.

I didn't want to say yes, but she kind of made it seem like she did. "Well, she doesn't _hate_ you exactly. She just doesn't like you. But don't take it personally; she doesn't like most people at first. She didn't even like me until the third week of school in our first year."

"So she's always like that?" Remus questioned, moving his head so he could see me.

I guessed he was talking about her snotty kind of vibe, "No. She really is a kind person. She just has major trust issues. But she is one of the most trustworthy people I know."

"Other than me of course," Sirius chimed in.

I snickered, which I don't know why I did. The first day I ever spoke to Sirius I told him one of my biggest secrets, so that obviously meant I found it easy to trust him. Since I didn't know how to respond to his comment I asked, "So is there a reason you started walking with me, or did you just want to bug me?"

Sirius smiled as he answered my question, "Roma, you know I would never try to bug you on purpose." I stared at him doubtfully. "Alright, so my reason is, that well," his speech began to slow down, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend with me?" I was surprised by his offer, and I didn't know what to say. I assumed he wanted to go as friends, but that's not what others would assume if they saw me and him alone. Dominic wasn't going because he had studying to do, and Brittany's parents never signed the permission slip for Hogsmeade so it wasn't like I would be going with anyone else. After a few minutes of quiet Sirius spoke again, "I mean James and Remus will be there too, so do you want to go?"

I looked up at him and I swore I saw his face turn the slightest bit pink. "Sure. As long as James and Remus don't mind me joining you."

Both Sirius and I looked to Remus for a response, "I don't mind at all. It's nice having someone around without the maturity level of a toddler."

"Hey, I have a much higher maturity level than a toddler," Sirius argued.

"Only sometimes," Remus teased.

James kind of came out of nowhere and threw his arms around Sirius and Remus. "Guys she said yes," James said with the biggest smile on his face. "I can't believe she said yes."

I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. But by the looks of it Sirius and Remus knew exactly what he was talking about. I didn't want to look stupid, so I didn't ask, but I guess by the expression I had on my face it was obvious that I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Lily Evans," James smiled, "I've been after her since first year, but she's always rejected me for whatever reason. But I knew that she fancied me, even if she didn't know it herself. So I didn't give, and finally after all these years she's agreed to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me." He looked back at Sirius and Remus, "I know we were all planning on going together, but you understand don't you?"

"Prongs, you've been waiting for this moment since forever, I think we'll be able to get over it." Sirius smiled as he patted his friend on the back.

James smiled again and said, "I've got to go find Lily."

As he ran of Remus called out to him, "Weren't you just with her?"

James called back, "Yeah, and I've already gone to long without seeing her."

"So James isn't going to be coming to Hogsmeade with us," Sirius said while looking towards me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Really? I couldn't have possibly guessed that. It's a good thing you were here to explain that to me. But I am curious, why won't Peter be coming with us?"

"He forgot to get his permission slip signed," Remus answered.

"I offered to forge the signature for him, but this killjoy over here," he beckoned to Remus, "convinced Pete that it wouldn't work and we'd both get in trouble."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You know Sirius–"

"Mr. Black, Miss Roma," Professor McGonagall said from behind us, "please follow me to my office."

Sirius muttered a curse under his breath as he turned on the heels of his feet.

Honestly, I was kind of terrified. The only thing I had ever gotten in trouble for was talking in class. And if I was going to get detention I at least wanted to actually do something detention worthy. Not just from being associated with the people who did it.

"I expect more from you Potter, as Head Boy you better start accepting your responsibilities. And Miss Roma," she turned her attention towards me, "I understand you are not Head Girl, but as I remember you were a prefect last year weren't you?" I nodded. "Then you should know better as well."

"She didn't do anything," Sirius mumbled just loud enough so it was able to be heard.

"What was that Mr. Black?"

He sighed and raised his voice, "She didn't do anything."

"As it is, I don't believe Miss Roma did have anything to do with was happened to Mr. Snape. But given the circumstances I must assign detention for all four of you for the next two Saturdays. You will to report to my classroom at six in the morning, and from there I will tell you what you need to do. Miss Roma, since this is the first I've ever hear of you getting into trouble I'll only give you detention for the first Saturday. And finally I must take ten points from Hufflepuff, and thirty points from Gryffindor." Nobody argued with her, and we were dismissed.

"What exactly did you do to Severus?" I asked as the four of us walked into the hallway.

Peter smiled mischievously, "You haven't seen him recently have you?"

I shook my head, "No why?"

"Because if you've seen him recently, you'd know exactly what we had done," James explained.

I was curious, but I didn't feel like asking. All I wanted to do was get to the Great Hall and eat lunch with my best friend. So I said good-bye to everyone and almost ran to the Great Hall.

I was kind of expecting to see Dominic with Brittany, but he wasn't there. Which I was glad about because I wanted to talk to Brittany in private.

The minute I sat down next my blue/green eyed friend I started putting food on my plate and asked, "Do you remember when you broke up with Jason?" She nodded and I continued, "Well I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on how to break up with someone."

"Why do you need to know how to break up with someone?" She asked looking extremely confused. It took her a minute or two to realize that I was planning on breaking up with Dominic, "But why? What are your parents going to say? Are you sure this is the right idea? I really don't want you to regret doing this. Are you sure? When do you think you're going to do it? Soon? But you two have been together forever. Do you really want to give up a relationship that lasted that long?"

I sighed heavily, "You know why, I've told you that story. My parents can say whatever they what to, it doesn't change anything. I'm never really sure of anything, but this is what I believe I should do. I'm not going to regret it. Again, I'm never really sure of anything. Sometime before Christmas. If you consider that soon, then yes. I know we have and that's part of the problem. I'm not giving up the relationship; I'm just not going to be dating him anymore. I hope that he and I will still be able to be friends."

Brittany looked at me as if she had something she wanted to ask me. I had a good idea of what she wanted to ask me, but I wanted her to ask it herself. "I have one last question to ask you," she paused, "After you break up with Dom, would you be mad if I started dating him?"

I smiled, her asking that meant she trusted me. I knew she had trusted me from other things she had told me, but this specifically made me feel good about our friendship. "I wouldn't mind at all." I would've told her that I've known that she fancied him for a while, but I didn't want her to feel like I was breaking up with Dominic because of her.

She blushed and smiled, "Thanks." I smiled back at her. "So what took you so long?"

So I had to tell her the whole story. She laughed at some parts, asked a few questions, and decided that she should've stayed. "So you have detention on Saturday? And at six? You wake up at six? That's funny."

"You're always up at like five; I was hoping that you would make sure I'm up. You'll do that for me, right? Because I'm the coolest person you know."

She nodded. "Of course I will."

Charms was our first evening class. I don't know how, but I never realized that all four Marauders were in that class. James and Sirius actually sat at the table to my right while Remus and Peter sat two rows behind them. I even noticed that Lily Evans sat right in front of me and Brittany with Marlene McKinnon.

Charms was my least favorite class. I had absolutely no interest in the subject, and I found it unbelievably boring. In fact, about half way through the class I found myself slowly drifting asleep when I felt something hit my head. I didn't actually lift my head until I felt another thing hit my head.

I noticed two crumpled up pieces of paper in front of me which I assumed was what was used to hit my head. I looked at Brittany, but she was busy taking notes, so I looked towards Sirius. He was using his hands to imitate opening a book. I figured he was trying to tell me to open the paper.

I chose one of them and opened it. I was still acting groggily, but what happened after I opened the paper made me wide awake.

A bird had flown out at me. I don't know what kind of bird, just some bird. Scared the hell out of me, it did. Scared me so much that I literally fell out of my seat. As I sat there on the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened the only thought my brain put into my mind was, _Unpredictable, that's what you want, _and that thought just kept on replaying and replaying and replaying until I finally got up, and sat myself in my seat.

Professor Flitwick was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. But it didn't seem as if he was yelling at anyone. He probably didn't see what happened. Mostly he seemed concerned with getting the bird out of the classroom. Which thankfully did take him some time, because I did not want to listen to his lesson at all.

"I can't believe you did that," I almost screamed at Sirius.

He and James both sniggered. "What? You looked tired. I just thought that I should wake you up," Sirius tried to defend himself.

"You truly are a prat."

"But that was pretty darn amusing," Brittany laughed unexpectedly. It seemed she was warming up to the Marauders because she started talking with James and Peter about the prank.

Sirius smiled innocently at me, "I did tell you I was going to prank you. It's not my fault you were off guard."

"See what I mean about the whole maturity of a two year old thing?" Remus asked.

I nodded, "I certainly do." I glared at Sirius quickly before grabbing Brittany's arm. We began walking towards defense against the dark arts. "I can't believe he did that," I mumbled slightly flustered. I wasn't really mad at him for pulling the prank as I was at myself for falling for it.

"Why, it was brilliant? Maybe Sirius isn't as bad as I originally thought," Brittany smiled.

I chuckled, "I like how it takes him pranking me for you to start to like him."

In defense against the dark arts I saw Severus. His usually black hair had been turned to a bright pink. And several times during the class his hair changed from pink to yellow to orange and other vibrant color. It was pretty funny.

After the rest of our evening classes we met with Dominic for dinner.

"So have a good day?" Dominic asked while landing a kiss on my cheek.

"She got pranked," Brittany laughed.

"You did? I would've figured that it'd be too difficult for someone to prank you after everything Kevin did."

"I was in charms. I was bored. I was tired." And that was my defense.

Dominic and Brittany were Head Boy and Head Girl, and they had a meeting that night. So I walked back to the common room alone. Once I was there I walked to the girls dorms, and flopped onto my bed. I wasn't feeling as tired as I was feeling in charms, so I decided to use my energy to write a letter to my brother.

_Dear Kev,_

_Today, I hate to admit it, but I was pranked. Which is the first thing I'd like to address in this letter. I need your help with a prank. A good prank. You played so many pranks on me throughout our childhood, so I know that you must be able to help me. I don't want something dangerous, not something that's going to hurt anyone. But something that will show the people who pranked me not to mess with me. I figure you can just give me any supplies I'll need for Christmas. Since that is coming up._

_Speaking of which what exactly do you want for Christmas? I know one of the things you told me you'd miss was the chocolate from Honeydukes, would you like that? I'll probably wind up giving a bunch of random gifts like I have every other year._

_Lastly, I'm entrusting a secret in you. Sometime before Christmas I plan on breaking up with Dominic. I'm not sure how mom and dad will react, but I'm almost sure that it won't be something they accept easily. So I'm probably going to need your help getting them on good terms with it, if that's not too much to ask. We'll probably have to comfort mom more than dad since you know her and Mrs. Layton really were the ones who wanted Dominic and I to be married. Dad and Mr. Layton seemed more like they just wanted to make their wives happy. _

_I'm sorry if I make Christmas awkward for you. But I think it's going to be just as awkward for me, if not more. Plus, it's going to be awkward for Dominic and his parents since they'll be over at our house. But I really do think I've been acting like I'm actually interested in marrying Dominic for too long. And Dominic likes someone else, but he won't break up with me for the same reason I've waited so long to break up with him. By the time you get this letter I'll probably have already broken up with him, so please don't even try to talk me out of it._

_Oh and please don't tell mom and dad about this letter. I haven't sent them a letter since I got to Hogwarts, and I don't want them to know that I sent you one and not them._

_Finally, this time I mean it, I just need to thank you. I know you're going to come through for me because you always do. You're always there when I need you. But that's just because you're the best older brother ever. So thanks, I know we fought and bickered when we were children, but we were children back then, but now you truly are one of my best friends. So thank you._

_Love,_

_Meg._

I slid my letter under my pillow, so no one would accidentally come across it, and it was in a place that I would remember to look for it in the morning. Shortly after that I found myself slipping into sleep.

End of Chapter 3

_Well I'd just like the thank all of you who added this story to their alert list, or reviewed. I don't exactly like the way I ended this chapter, but liked most of the rest of it. Please let me know what you think. This chapter was a little shorter than the other two, but oh well. Next chapter will be detention and most likely a short chapter, and then will be Hogsmeade which will be a normal length chapter. I'll get those out as soon as possible._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:__ So I've decided that every once in while I'm going to take a break from telling the story from Megan's P.O.V. and give you a chance to see what a different character is thinking. And this is going to be one of those chapters. This chapter will be told from Sirius's point of view, so you get to know what's going on in that screwy little mind of his._

_For those who did not read the above, __**This chapter is told from Sirius's P.O.V.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4:

Waking up at six was bad enough. Being woken up by having a certain Potter scream in your ear was to be expected. But being woken up by having said Potter push you off your bed at six in the morning was a little much. "Merlin, I'm going to murder you Prongs." I muttered into the floor. I didn't move for a few minutes, just lied there face down. But Prongs had to ruin my quality time with the floor by kicking me a few times. Luckily, he didn't go as far as to kick me in a place where a man should never be kicked.

Slowly, I pushed myself up from the ground and said, "How much time do we have?"

"Not much, I reckon you better hurry, unless you'd like to go wearing that," as I stood up he gestured to my clothing. I stood wearing nothing, but a pair of boxers. "Although it may get Megan's attention, I don't think McGonagall will be too pleased."

I laughed, "I wouldn't get Roma's attention if I went nude, and I don't McGonagall would mind seeing my amazing body."

"Really? Do you want to test that theory?" James laughed.

"Which one?" I asked as I began to get dressed.

"Both."

I shrugged, "It's too late anyways, look I'm already fully clothed."

"Good now come on." He said with a role of his eyes.

"Hold on," I said quickly before stepping in front of a mirror to fix my hair. Not that it actually needed fixing, but just to make sure. A few mere seconds later I stepped away from the mirror, "Okay I'm ready now." As I got to the top of the stairs I heard a loud snore and asked, "Aren't you going to wake Wormy?"

"No," he said as we stood side by side in the common room, "he convinced McGonagall to push his detention to tomorrow. Said he had something to do today and that it would involve him getting a good amount of sleep."

As we speed walked to the transfigurations classroom I asked him, "So does Lily know about what you did to Snivellus?"

"I don't think so, but if she did she'd be madder at me for pulling the prank, than she would be for doing it to him specifically. They haven't really been friends since he called her a– well you know." I nodded as he went on, "So does Megan know you fancy her?"

Automatically, I answered, "No," before I could continue the question he asked fully sank in. "Wait, what? You think I fancy Roma?"

"Frankly, I do, and I think she fancies you back."

"What would make you get such a crazy idea?"

"Well, first off you've know her for what? A week? Two weeks? Maybe even three. And Moony told me you invited her to Hogsmeade."

"As friends," I defended.

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes, "Okay, then explain why you've been coming up with practically any excuse to see her. For example, yesterday when you just _had _to go bug her for the transfiguration notes. Even though you and I both know you'd of been fine without them." I opened my mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off, "Plus, you act different around her."

"Do not!" I protested.

"Do to. Between you and me, you've been known to throw in immature and perverted jokes into conversations. Around her, you haven't been doing too much of that."

"Excuse me for being a gentleman."

"Pads, if there is anything you're not, it's a gentleman."

I looked at him with a look of false hurt, "Well thanks for that one buddy." From the look on his face he was going to say something, but it was my turn to cut him off, "Plus, like you said I've known her for three weeks. I'm still getting to know her, and she's still getting to know me."

"Is that relevant?" He asked right as we entered the transfiguration room.

I ignored his question seeing that both Megan and McGonagall had been waiting for me and James. "So what do you have for us today Professor?" I asked curiously as I made my way over to Megan.

"Today Mr. Black, you three will be copying lines."

This made me smirk. Copying lines was by far the easiest and best punishment McGonagall gave. And she usually came up with these oddly specific things to copy.

She directed us to three different tables where a few pieces of parchment and a quill were already given, and moved so we could see what we had to copy down.

'_Never again will I use any sort of magic to change the color of another student's hair without their permission.'_

See what I mean about oddly specific? It couldn't have been _I will never change the color of someone else's hair_ or something simpler.

"200 hundred times, once you are done you may leave."

Even though copying lines was my favorite form of punishment it definitely wasn't any fun. After about 30 times or so my hand began to cramp, and I found myself having to take break every few lines which only made me have to stay there longer. And around 70 Megan began taping her foot. Maybe I was the only one who noticed because I was the only one who seemed phased by it. But I'd write a line or two, have a hand cramp, and then get distracted by Megan taping her foot.

Roughly an hour went by before James was done, and left. I only had 64 lines to go when he left. I was getting unbelievably antsy by the time Megan left, and I was all alone. But by then only needed to get through 21 more lines and I'd be free. When I had 10 left I debated even finishing it. How would she know if I didn't do my last ten? It made me wonder if she actually took the time to count and make sure there were 200 each. Ultimately I decided to test my luck, and just finish it.

Once I was done I just needed to find someone. I went approximately an hour and a half without talking to anyone, I felt like my mouth was going to fall off if I didn't find someone to talk to. Knowing that it was breakfast time, I went to the Great Hall. Even if one of my friends weren't there, there would have had to be at least one person to talk to.

I was happy to see that both James and Remus were sitting at the Gryffindor table. So I wouldn't have to resort to talking to someone I didn't know. For a split second I thought about sitting with Megan, but I knew that would only fuel the idea that James had of my fancying her.

"Hey Padfoot, finally decided to show up, I see," James joked as I joined him and my other two best friends for breakfast.

"I wasn't gone that long," I mumbled as I sat down in between James and Remus. I looked from James to Remus and asked, "So, you guys excited for Hogsmeade tomorrow? First date with Lily, you nervous Prongsie?"

"Me, nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. Lily is going to love me no matter what," he answered overconfidently.

Remus laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Prongs."

"And why is that Moony?"

"Because it's that immodesty that made Lily take so long to even agreeing to go out with you. Not that she's even agreed to do that she just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you."

James ignored Remus's answer and asked, "Pads are you excited for tomorrow?" He had that smirk on his face that just told you that something wasn't right with his brain.

"You know I'm always happy to go to Hogsmeade."

"I think he meant spending time with Megan," Remus chimed in.

James nodded and I replied, "I get no more excited over spending time either of you two gits than I do over spending time with her." That wasn't necessarily true, but they didn't have to know that.

"Oh really? So if I told you she was walking over here right now, you wouldn't care?" James teased.

Impulsively I ran my hand through my hair and glance at her. She wasn't walking towards us. That made me feel just a bit embarrassed, but I didn't let it show.

"That right there proves that you fancy her."

"Honestly, Padfoot, you've paid her more attention than you have any girl that you've dated. I think I must agree with Prongs when he says that you fancy her," Remus added.

"Guys, she's nice, she's funny, and she's not terrible on the eyes. In fact I'd go as far as to say she's beautiful, but I don't fancy her. She doesn't fancy me. We're not going to go run off into a sunset and live happily ever after. We're just friends."

James smiled for whatever reason and said, "It's okay Padfoot, you don't have to admit anything to us. We already know the truth."

These were the people I called my friends, and they wondered why I liked spending time with Megan. Whom I did not fancy. I just thought it was nice to have her around. That was it.

End of Chapter 4

_Short chapter, I know. I knew that this wasn't going to be a long chapter because originally this was going to just be about the detention. But then the detention turned into something that wouldn't even be worth writing about, so I had to add more to it. Anyways I hope you liked or loved, either or works for me, this chapter. Go ahead and leave a review telling me what you think. Also, so the next chapter will be the Hogsmeade trip, and I'm not sure when that chapter'll be up. I know it won't be tomorrow because I things that have to get done tomorrow. Maybe the day after if I can finish it by then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:__ Just to let everyone knows this chapter is back to Megan's P.O.V. _

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.**

Chapter 5:

"Hello, Remus, Sirius," I smiled kindly as I met the two boys outside of the Great Hall. "Anybody in the mood for a Hogsmeade trip?" I was in a very good mood, as I usually was on Hogsmeade days, or Quidditch game days.

"And what if I was to say that I am not in the mood for a Hogsmeade trip?" Sirius asked as the three of us began walking.

I rolled my eyes, "Well then, you'd get to stay here at Hogwarts and be bored. And then since you're so bored you're going to become depressed. And then since you're depressed you're going to become a loner. And then since you're a loner you're going to barely graduate. And then when you barely graduate you are going to wonder for the rest of your life why you didn't come to Hogsmeade." I exaggerated a bit, but those were the first words that came to mind, so they were the first things to come out of my mouth.

Remus gave a short chuckle, "How exactly did you think of that scenario?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that, that wouldn't happen? Because I think that, that is quite possible." Both Remus and Sirius eyed me with strange looks. "So maybe it's a little out there. But still very possible."

The cold air hit me unexpectedly. I knew it was going to be cold, but I just didn't imagine that it was going to be that cold. I buttoned my jacket the rest the way before we officially began our trip to Hogsmeade. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on our way to Hogsmeade. Although Sirius did decide that it'd be funny to drop snow down the back of my shirt. Which led me to attempt to throw a snowball at Sirius; I missed and accidentally hit a kid from Ravenclaw. That made Sirius and Remus laugh, I was able to stop there laughter by casting _Locomotor Mortis,_ a leg-locking curse, and both of them. Both of them were caught off guard, causing them to lose balance and land face first into the snow. Once I had a good laugh at them trying to get up I finally used to counter-curse on them. After that we agreed not to mess with snow anymore.

The first store we stopped in was Zonko's Joke Shop. I wasn't into many things there, but that was just because I was never much of a prankster myself. Sirius enjoyed himself quite a bit though.

I laughed as he made his way to buy more than his fair share of Dungbombs, Frog Spawn Soap, and Nose-Biting Teacups. "What exactly do you plan on doing with those?" I asked, standing next to him while Remus was off looking at Sugar Quills.

"Do you really want to know?" He questioned as he handed the store clerk the money he owed her.

I thought for a second before saying, "It might be better if I didn't know." I figured I couldn't get into any trouble if I didn't know what he was doing.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius yelled from the front of the shop.

Remus soon caught up with us, and we went to Tomes and Scrolls, a little book shop. Though its selection of books was not the greatest, occasionally there would be a good read that would show up. I stumbled across the series _Enchanted Encounters,_ by Fifi LaFolle. I held up the first book to show Remus. "Have you read this series?" I asked curiously.

"No, have you?" He answered with a shake of his head.

I nodded and put the book down, "It wasn't anything special. My mom loved it for some reason." I looked around to find Sirius and saw him looking like he was ready to smash his head through a wall. "What's wrong with him?" I snickered.

"Sirius isn't exactly what I would call a book person. In fact, I think any moment now he'll start whining about wanting to leave."

Remus obviously knew his friend very well because only a few seconds later did Sirius come over to us and childishly say, "Can we leave now?" It made me laugh because not only had Remus predicted what Sirius was going to do, but there was something about the way he pouted that just made me laugh. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, yes we can leave," I turned my head to look at Remus, "as long as that is alright with you too." He nodded and we left.

The next stop we made was at Spintwitches, a sporting goods shop, which mostly sold Quidditch supplies. We left only moments after we came in. Sirius and I were complaining about their lack of well anything. It was a complete disappointment.

We briefly visited Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where Remus bought a new quill, but Sirius and I were asked to leave due to "improper usage of the quills." It started when Sirius kept on poking my side with a quill, getting ink on my jacket. I had told him to knock it off, but did he listen? No. It wasn't too much time before I began poking him back with a quill, but I think when I marked his forehead with black ink was when the store keeper had had enough and asked us to leave.

Remus gave us an almost disapproving look, but I think the black line across Sirius's forehead made it hard for him to keep a straight face.

"Where shall we go next?" I asked as we began walking the streets of Hogsmeade once again. I caught a glimpse of Honeydukes out of the corner of my eye and asked, "Does Honeydukes sound good to anyone beside me?"

Remus answered, "Yes!"

At the same exact time Sirius answered, "No!"

I was going to ask Sirius why he said no, but before I could Remus was already pulling on my arm towards Honeydukes and Sirius was reluctantly following us. Once inside Honeydukes, Remus ran off to who knows where, and I looked at Sirius, trying to figure out what was wrong with Honeydukes. "Why did you say no, exactly?"

"Well," he sighed, "Remus has a strange obsession with chocolate. Last year we came here and it took James, Pete and myself to keep him from buying the whole store."

I wanted to laugh because the story, I just found it amusing, but I held back my laughter. "So what do we do now?"

He shrugged, "Let's not worry about it. We'll figure out how to get him out of here when we have to. In the meantime let's buy some candy. Do you have a sweet tooth Roma?"

"I don't know if I would say I have a sweet tooth, but I do like sweets."

"Come on then," he said tugging on my wrist.

After a minute or so of looking around Sirius offered me a box of Cockroach Clusters, which I had to turn down, knowing that they contained real cockroaches. He still bought the box, figured he could give them to someone who was foolish enough to accept them. He also bought a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I stood behind him in line holding a bag of Jelly Slugs, and a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees. I handed the cashier four sickles before meeting Sirius and Remus. Remus had obviously purchased a lot of chocolate from what I could see he had bought a Cauldron Cake, a few Chocolate Frogs, one or two Chocolate Bars, and a pack of Chocolate Cauldrons. I still don't know how someone could stomach so much chocolate in one life time.

"Is that all you're getting Moony?" Sirius asked looking at him obviously surprised.

"Well, Padfoot, you see I thought we'd probably be going other places after this, so I wanted to save some money."

Sirius gave him a pat on the back and smiled, "Wow, I was expecting for you to make a scene like you did last time we came to Honeydukes."

"I kind of wanted to see that," I spoke up.

"Well, maybe next time." Remus laughed.

We stopped by Gladrags Wizardwear for not even five minutes before going to The Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Three Butterbeers Madame," Remus called out form the table where he and Sirius sat on one side and I sat on the other.

Madame Rosmerta acknowledged him, and continued to do her job.

"So what are your plans for Christmas, Megan?" Remus asked.

I was embarrassed at how long I had to take to answer that question. I knew that I'd be broken up with Dominic by Christmas, and I knew I could always tell my parents by sending them a letter. The only thing that made me want to go home for Christmas was knowing that my brother would be there to help me. But I still hadn't entirely convinced myself that I was going home for Christmas. "I'm not sure yet, but probably a more than awkward dinner with my family, and Dominic's family."

"What exactly is going to make it awkward?"

"The news I have to tell them."

The sandy-haired Marauder stopped for a second to think, he was probably thinking about what the news was. His eyes practically flew out of his head when he asked in a quiet tone, "You're not pregnant are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this. Sirius began laughing as well, probably because he knew the real reason why Christmas was going to be awkward for me, and Remus couldn't have been farther off. "No, Remus, I am not pregnant. I have different news that I don't think my parents or Dominic's parents are going to be happy to hear about. But I am most certainly not pregnant."

"Well that's good. Not that you have bad news for you parents, but that you're not pregnant," Remus explained as if I couldn't guess that it was a good thing that I wasn't pregnant.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, imagine if you had to tell them your actual news, and then add that your pregnant to the conversation."

"For some reason, I'd really rather not imagine that. It wouldn't be a fun dinner," I said shaking my head.

"So what is the news that you don't want your parent's to hear? If you can tell Sirius, you can tell me."

Did I really want to tell another person? Remus seemed like a trustworthy guy, but with telling him why kind of involved telling him to whole story or else my news just seemed silly. I decided I'd tell him, but instead of telling him the long complex version of the story, I'd shorten it to save time.

"Well, I'm going to be breaking up with Dominic sometime soon. And well, our parents, or should I say our moms have been planning for us to marry one another since we were like eight."

Sirius gave me a look that might as well have been screaming, you couldn't have told me the short version? It would've saved a lot of time.

About ten minutes passed when a felt a pair of hands covering my eyes. "Guess who?" And easily recognizable voice said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, not that anyone could see it, and said, "Toby, you can leave now." Toby Carlson, his crush on me was cute when he was a first year, tolerable when he was a second year, getting annoying when he was a third year, and by the time I was in my seventh year I had learned to accept it, but it was still bothersome.

The fourth year Hufflepuff removed his hands from my over my eyes, and stepped in front of the table Sirius, Remus, and I were seated at. "Why would I leave? I'm talking to my favorite girl; I'd be a fool if I left."

"Don't you have friends to hang out with? Why aren't you with them? Haven't you ever heard of the buddy system?"

He smirked, "I came to be your buddy." This made Sirius laugh and Remus even gave a chuckle. He glared daggers at them.

"As you can see I don't need a buddy because I already have those two."

Toby looked Sirius and Remus up and down as if he was examining them, "I see. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Toby Carlson, and I don't understand what you two found so funny about my earlier remark."

"You remind us of our friend," Sirius said. I assumed he was talking about James because of how he chased Lily all throughout our seven years at Hogwarts.

The fourth year eyed Sirius doubtfully as if he didn't fully believe him, but quickly turned his attention back to me. "Anyways, Meg let me know when you dump Dominic." He turned on his heel to leave and added, "I'll be waiting."

"That boy," I sighed once he finally walked away.

"I never knew you had an admirer," Sirius teased, "please let me know when the wedding is. I'll be waiting." I don't know which was funnier the fact that Sirius had a dead on Toby impression or the fact that while he was doing it he spilled about half of his Butterbeer onto himself. Probably, that him spilling Butterbeer onto himself was funnier. After Remus and I began laughing, Sirius gave a faint scowl, "I meant to do that."

"Sure you did," Remus chuckled. "You should probably get yourself cleaned up before we leave."

Sirius nodded, and left the table.

"Remus," I began, "is Marlene McKinnon glaring at us?" I gave a very small nod towards the table I saw her sitting at along with Dorcas Meadowes. I was almost positive that she had been, but I just wanted to make sure.

He shook his head, "Not us, Sirius. He broke up with her a few weeks ago, she didn't take it very well, and I suspect that she still hasn't gotten over it."

I glanced at Marlene one last time to see if she was still looking our way. "How many weeks has it been since Sirius broke up with her?"

"'Bout two or three, maybe four."

"Do you know why he broke up with her?"

He shrugged, "I haven't got a clue. Well, I know he started spending less time with her, and then one day he broke up with her. But I don't know the actual reason." He paused for a minute, "Now that I think about it he broke up with her soon after he started talking to you."

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously. But I knew exactly what he was saying. He was saying that Sirius broke up with Marlene because Sirius started to fancy me, but I knew it couldn't be true. Sirius broke up with Marlene only a few days after he met me, he couldn't have fancied me already.

"I was just pointing out the facts."

I had something I was going to say, but I completely forgot it when Sirius came out with a wet spot around a certain area, making it look like he had peed on himself. I giggled loudly, "That's a good look for you Sirius."

"We need to leave now," Sirius replied with an expression that showed absolutely no amusement.

Nobody argued with Sirius. I only didn't because I knew we'd have to walk through some of Hogsmeade, and there was a great chance of him being seen by many people. After each of us threw down the amount of money we owed, we left The Three Broomsticks, and we were almost instantly joined by James and Lily.

"Have an accident, mate?" James laughed, gesturing with his hands to Sirius's wet spot.

Sirius, James, and Remus got into some kind of conversation about something I just wasn't interested in, so I thought to start up a conversation with Lily.

"So how was your date with James?" I asked after making my way to her side. That was one of the first times I had spoken to Lily besides a few times during previous classes we had had together. I kind of hoped that she wouldn't find it odd that I was asking her a question that was nowhere near my business.

She smiled, "It was surprisingly nice. When Potter had convinced me to go with him I really wasn't expecting it to go this well." She paused before asking, "How was your date with Sirius?"

That question got everyone's attention. "My what with Sirius?" I asked, thinking that I must've heard her wrong. Who would've told her I was on a date with Sirius?

She looked from me to James and then back to me, "I'm sorry, James said you were on a date with Sirius."

"Well it's not my fault Padfoot forgot to mention that he was on a date with Megan," James tried to defend himself.

Sirius looked at James with some kind of look. I wasn't really sure what kind of look it was, but it was a certain look. "Because we weren't on a date."

The boys began bickering, mostly James and Sirius, with Remus adding a few comments, so I continued to talk with Lily.

"We weren't on a date. I have a boyfriend."

"That's what I thought, but James insisted that you and Sirius were on a date. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"It's not your fault you were told wrong information, so please don't be sorry."

She quickly looked towards the boys, "Yes well, I'm sorry that he's such a git."

"Which one?" I questioned.

She laughed, "That really is a good question. I'll just say both."

I spent most of the trip back to Hogwarts talking with Lily. I was kind of happy I had a girl to talk to, even if there were a few awkward moments when neither of us knew what to say. For the most part it was fun. But for the whole trip I couldn't help but think about if Sirius and I becoming friends and Sirius breaking up with Marlene really did have a connection.

End of Chapter 5

_For some reason I kept getting distracted as I was writing this chapter. I mean I am easily distracted on any given day, but while writing this chapter I was distracted by everything. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but I told myself that I'd have it up today. Anyways, please please please please review. I don't care if that sounds desperate or not, but please review._


End file.
